Distractions
by hilzanne
Summary: April and Donnie have kissed a few times, but the simple pecks just aren't enough to satisfy. Fluffy kissing in the lab. AprilxDonatello one shot


April and Donnie sat across the lab bench from each other, both devoted to homework and experiments respectively. But April's mind was far from the trigonometry that sat in front of her.

Ever since she and Donnie had first kissed, she continued to crave it over and over again. The kisses goodnight were lovely, but April was still unable to satisfy her thirst. The temptation of being alone in the lab where no silly brothers could make fun of them was making her itch to jump across the table at him. Instead, she decided to play a little game.

"Need any help, Don?" she asked innocently.

He carefully measured a substance into a cylinder and replied, "Sure, whenever you're done." His focus was entirely on his work. Perfect.

April got up and walked around the bench. She stood directly behind Donatello and laid a hand on his shell. He reached for another chemical and small beaker. Her heart was beating quickly as she moved both hands to Donnie's muscular shoulders. She bit her lip, wondering how long he could last before he lost all focus on his experiment. April pressed her thumbs into his trapezius and rubbed in small circles.

Donnie groaned, but continued to measure the chemical. "That feels great. I've been so stiff lately from training."

"I can tell," she said. "You're really tense."

April's fingers began to dance across his neck and shoulders, and she felt it melting away the tension in his muscles. She moved down to his deltoids, gently pressing and releasing. His hands stopped moving and his head fell back slightly, relaxing under her touch. She smiled as his eyes fluttered shut briefly.

"You're distracting me, April. If I quit paying attention to what I'm doing, I might blow us to bits!" he said playfully, but he did not stop her. He brought his focus back to the beaker, now filled with a fizzy blue liquid.

April continued to massage the tension away, bringing her thumbs up the back of his neck in slow presses. She stared at the side of his neck, tempted to kiss it. She was positive _that_ would get Donnie's undivided attention. She rubbed his muscles for a few moments more before earning the courage to follow her temptation.

She leaned down slowly to the left side of his neck as her hands kept working. At first, she barely brushed her lips against his warm skin. She saw Donnie's hands stop in midair at the touch, as if he did not quite believe what he was feeling. After a moment, he started scribbling observations into his notebook. April smiled and leaned back into his neck. Her lips left a trail of moisture, slowly grazing down towards his shoulder. Donatello completely lost control of his mental functions. His entire body froze under the menacing pleasure April's lips gave him.

"April, what are you doing?" he asked in a playful, sing-songy voice, trying to downplay his nervousness.

She whispered into his neck, "Nothing, just keep working." She could not help but smile deviously to herself.

Donatello attempted to resume his work, but April's lips caressed his neck so sweetly that he could barely hold on to any semblance of reality. His brain had gone fuzzy, unable to focus on anything that was not the beautiful redhead behind him. Absentmindedly, he tilted his head to the right, offering more of his neck to her. She obliged, sending tremors down his shell. April watched his eyes fall shut again, forgetting about the bubbling chemicals on the lab bench in front of them. His left arm reached up to the back of her head as her lips slowly caressed his collar.

"April..." he whined. "I'm supposed to be working."

"So work. I'm not stopping you." She felt him quiver almost imperceptibly as she ran her tongue up his neck.

Donnie sat up straight and shook his head slightly. He grabbed his pencil and continued his observation notes, though he could hardly think straight anymore.

_Almost had him. Time to pull out the big guns, _April thought. A devilish smile crept across her face.

She leaned over his shell again, dragging her nails lightly across his skin. She kissed him deeply, drawing figure eights with her tongue. April took a breath before nibbling his neck.

At the sensation of the tender bite, Donnie swiftly slid the stool out from underneath him. He whipped around to April faster than she could process. He grabbed her shoulders and backed her into the cabinets behind. Donatello lowered his face down to hers, a look of mischievous excitement on it.

"You're not allowed to do this while I'm trying to work, April." He tried to hold back his smile.

She shot right back at him. "Then why didn't you stop me?"

He shook his head and moved his hands from her shoulders to her neck. Their lips came crashing together in a moment of frenzy. April wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck, pulling his plastron in to meet her body. They were sealed together as he placed a hand on the cabinet above. April's back was pressed hard into the counter behind her. Their tongues danced together in a sloppy tango, both feverishly trying to gain control. Her head was spinning in a cloud of ecstasy, enjoying every moment their lips spent entwined. Tongue, lips, teeth, all was a mesh of beautiful madness as they passionately kissed one another.

Feeling adventurous, April took Donnie's bottom lip in her mouth, gently sucking on it before biting it lightly. He groaned. She smiled as she released his lip. "Biting gets you every time."

He took a small step back, then dove into the nape of April's neck. He held her in place with one hand as he placed short kisses there, trailing from the collar of her shirt up to her jaw. She threw her head back and put a hand on the back of his head. Donnie kissed her neck more aggressively than she had kissed his. He sucked for moments at a time before moving to a new spot. April's eyes fluttered shut with euphoria. He trailed a long lick up her neck until he stopped for a moment, then allowed his teeth to barely graze her sensitive skin. His efforts were met by April's nails digging into his wrist. He kissed softly before biting her with a bit of pressure. She let out a small, uncontrollable moan. Her eyes shot open when she realized it had been audible and felt a little embarrassed. But Donatello had not seemed to mind.

"See why it gets me every time?" Donnie asked, muffled by her neck.

April guided his face back towards her own. They pressed together once again, lips sliding against one another's. Their fervor slowed to small pecks in between breaths after a few more minutes of excited kisses. Donatello finally pulled away and looked April straight in the eye.

"This can't happen every time we're in the lab together." He smiled as he tried to catch his breath.

She smiled back at him, rolling her eyes. "I know, you have to get your work done."

"It's not that," he replied. "If you're going to make noises like that, the guys might think we're.. Up to something." A sly grin spread across his face, flashing his adorable gap-tooth.

"Oh, so you haven't told them then?" April feigned surprise playfully.

"No." He leaned back in for a final slow kiss. "I think I'll keep this to myself for a while."


End file.
